Otra Oportunidad
by Daisuke
Summary: Kenshin/Ranma xover. Hace cien años Kenshin y los demas enfrentaron a un demonio y empataron... Ahora han vuelto a la vida en cuerpos nuevos con mayor potencial... pero el demonio tambien regresara... ¿Seran dos vidas de entrenamiento suficientes para d
1. Despertar

Otra Oportunidad   
  
Capitulo _1_ Despertar  
  
-----------------  
  
Ranma sonrio mientras comia "¡Este es el mejor sushi que haya probado en mi vida!" fue lo unico que escapo de sus labios mientras continuaba comiendo   
  
La familia Tendo, y la Saotome, estaban cenando, una gran cena. Despues de todo, ¿Cada cuanto comen Sushi?   
  
Solo para ocaciones especiales   
  
O cuando Soun Tendo tiene algo de dinero extra   
  
Pero en esta ocacion... era para festejar el cumpleaños numero dieciocho de Ranma   
  
Nodoka sonrio al ver la manera de comer de su hijo... pero rapidamente su rostro obtubo una mirada seria "Ranma tengo algo importante para ti"   
  
Todos los presentes pararon de comer y miraron confundidos a la matriarca del clan Saotome   
  
Ranma dio un nuevo bocado y hablo "¿Que puede ser...?" pregunto   
  
Nodoka sonrio y de la nada saco la Katana que siempre llevaba "Esto"   
  
Ranma dio un salto hacia atras... algo asustado, ¿Acaso Nodoka pensaba que no era un hombre entre los hombres? "¿M-mama?" pregunto confundido   
  
Akane se levanto y se paro delante de Nodoka "¡No permitire que lo lastimes!" grito   
  
Nodoka parpadeo y luego sonrio honestamente "Me malintempretas Akane-chan" la muchacha solo pudo sonrojarse y se sento de inmediato "En realidad solo queria entregarle la Katana familiar a Ranma, despues de todo ya tiene edad de ser su portador" al decir esto le entrego la espada a Ranma   
  
El muchacho miro la katana un momento, estaba por decir que 'no pelea con armas' pero vio en el sable algo que no entendia por completo, luego sonrio "Te lo agradesco madre"   
  
Nodoka asintio lentamente y tomo algo de te   
  
Genma dio un gran suspiro mientras acompañaba a su esposa en el te   
  
----------------  
  
Ranma ahora estaba en el dojo, practicando con la espada   
  
Comenzo su kata de una manera sencilla... pero rapidamente comenzo a tornarse en una increible demostracion de puro talento   
  
Akane parpadeo al ver a su prometido "Es increible..."   
  
Nabiki arqueo una ceja "Pero tampoco es tan bueno"   
  
"Nabiki" dijo Akane sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la Kata que estaba realizando Ranma  
  
"¿Si?"   
  
"Esta usando su mano izquierda... Ranma no es zurdo"   
  
Nabiki parpadeo... era verdad, Saotome estaba usando la espada con su mano izquierda, ¿Como era pocible que manejara tan bien la espada?   
  
Ranma sonrio un momento al ver a su oponente imaginario... esquivo un ataque y contrataco con un movimiento de la espada golpeando horizontalmente...   
  
Akane parpadeo... un aire frio recorrio su espalda "¿Que es este sentimiento?" se pregunto... nunca lo habia sentido antes al ver entrenar a Ranma   
  
Ranma finalizo su entrenamiento con un golpe final... una poderosa aura rodeo su cuerpo mientras con su espada golpeaba la pared del dojo... probocando un gran agujero en esta   
  
Akane estaba completamente shockeada... "No puede ser... Sa... Sai..."   
  
Nabiki parpadeo mientras miraba a Akane "¿Sai? ¿Que sucede Akane?"   
  
Akane suspiro mientras dejaba el pensamiento de lado "No es nada... Ranma"   
  
Ranma no estaba sudando en lo mas minimo, miro a Akane confundido "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
"¿Cuando aprendiste a usar la espada asi? Ahora que lo recuerdo usas los cuchillos de manera asombrosa..."   
  
Ranma parpadeo y comenzo a tratar de recordar "Mmm... ahora que lo dices... Oyaji siempre dijo que las armas eran para los debiles... pero siempre supe que eso no era una verdad absoluta..."   
  
"Aun no respondes mi pregunta" comento seriamente la muchacha   
  
Ranma rio un poco "En realidad no lo recuerdo... o mas bien no tengo idea"   
  
Akane dio un gran suspiro "Otra cosa mas a tu vida paranormal"   
  
"¿Paranormal?" pregunto confundido el Artista marcial   
  
Akane asintio y se retiro del dojo, Nabiki se limito a seguir a su hermana algo confundida  
  
Ranma parpadeo repetidas veces "¡Aho! Mejor paranormal que kawaiikune otemba"   
  
Un mazo salio volando por la entrada del dojo y golpeo a Ranma en la nuca   
  
El muchacho cayo al piso y se sobo la nuca "Eso dolio..."  
  
Una sombra miraba a Ranma... y rapidamente desaparecio   
  
Ranma sonrio "Asi que no era solo un sueño..."  
  
----------------  
  
Tiempo despues Akane estaba en el dojo meditando... mirando el agujero que habia hecho Ranma con la espada   
  
"¿Por que?" se pregunto   
  
"¿Que son estos recuerdos?"   
  
"¿De donde son?"   
  
"¿De quien son?"   
  
"Son mios" se respondio a si misma con una sonrisa "Pero no son mios..." continuo "¿Entonces de donde vienen?"  
  
Akane decidio que era demaciado, se levanto y comenzo a hacer una Kata... al poco tiempo se canso y busco un Shinai y comenzo a hacer Katas de Kendo... una escuela de Kendo que no se habia visto en mucho, mucho tiempo   
  
Al terminar la Kata Akane suspiro... y alguien aplaudio "¿Eh?" fue el inteligente comentario de la chica mientras se daba vuelta, su padre era quien habia aplaudido   
  
"Te felicito Akane... ¿Aprendiste Kendo en tus peleas con Kuno?" pregunto   
  
Akane parpadeo y miro el Shinai "No..."   
  
Una cara confundida se apodero del patriarca de los Tendo "¿Entonces?"   
  
"No lo se..."   
  
"Mmm, curioso"   
  
Akane sonrio "¿Querias entrenar?" pregunto   
  
"¿Eh? No, solo oi un ruid-" Soun paro de hablar cuando noto el enorme agujero "¿¿¿QUE FUE LO QUE PASO AQUI???" grito mientras su rostro se transformaba en el de un demonio   
  
"Ranma lo hizo"   
  
Soun salio del dojo y se dirijio a la casa en busca de su victima   
  
Akane sonrio un momento y luego volvio a mirar el agujero... y comenzo a recordar   
  
----------------  
  
Un hombre con uniforme de policia sosteniendo una espada japonesa ataco a otro, un hombre pelirrojo, cuya mirada era la de un demonio...   
  
"¡Vamos!" grito el policia   
  
Su ataque fue esquivado por el ruroni... pero la pared del dojo se hizo añicos   
  
Pero el hombre solo se limito a hacer una mueca "¿¡Pensabas que habias esquivado el golpe Battosai!?" grito mientras realizaba un golpe vertical golpeando al ruroni  
  
"¡Kenshin!" grito una voz  
  
----------------  
  
Akane parpadeo "Otro sueño..." luego regreso su mirada al agujero "Ranma..."   
  
Se acerco al agujero "¿Acaso... no es un sueño?"   
  
"¿Tal vez sea verdadero?"   
  
"Saitoh..." dijo con algo de ira entre dientes   
  
"Kenshin..." esta vez lo dijo con pensamientos mesclados... con emociones confusas, casi caoticas  
  
"Ranma..." lo dijo simplemente... sin odio... sin amor, bueno, almenos eso penso ella  
  
"¿Acaso esto soy una mera reencarnacion de alguien mas?" sepregunto mientras miraba sus manos   
  
"No... debe ser coincidencia..." comenzo a caminar hacia la salida del dojo pero luego miro el agujero "Solo coincidencia" termino mientras cerraba la puerta detras de ella   
  
----------------  
  
Al otro dia, Ranma caminaba junto a Akane, como siempre el iba sobre la cerca "¿Por que estas tan callada?" pregunto el muchacho mientras se ponia las manos detras de la nuca   
  
"No lo se, es simplemente..."   
  
"¿Recuerdos que supuestamente no te pertenecen?" pregunto Ranma no dejando terminar de hablar a su prometida   
  
Akane paro de caminar y miro a Ranma "¿Tu tambien?"  
  
Ranma rio un poco "La tecnica que use ayer fue..." Ranma paro de hablar para darle un toque dramatico "El golpe de los colmillos"   
  
Akane miro shockeada a Ranma "Entonces..."   
  
Ranma asintio y luego miro la interseccion donde estaban... hacia la izquierda estaba el Nekohanten y hacia adelante estaba la escuela Furinkan "La vieja debe saber algo"   
  
Akane de repente se sintio algo incofortable "Pero..."   
  
Ranma comenzo a caminar en direccion al Nekohanten "Vamos"   
  
Akane asintio y siguio a Ranma  
  
----------------  
  
Cologne miro a Ranma un momento "Asi que..."   
  
"Akane y yo hemos tenido algunos... recuerdos, recuerdos que supuestamente no existen"   
  
"¿Mmm? Debes ser mas claro, yerno" comento la anciana con una sonrisa   
  
Akane dio un bufido "Vidas pasadas"   
  
"Oh... ¿Quieren saber que eran en sus otras vidas?" pregunto, una risa entre dientes "Tal vez Ranma fue un caballo..."   
  
Ranma fruncio el ceño "Nos referimos a vidas pasadas... recordamos ser otras personas..."   
  
"Oh... ya regreso, tengo lo que necesitan" al decir eso se retiro  
  
Akane suspiro "¿Que se tiene entre manos?"   
  
"Aho, Nada, tal vez traiga alguna pocima magica o algo por el estilo" luego miro alrededor "Curioso, Mousse y Shampoo deberian estar por aca, ¿no?"   
  
Akane grunio "¿Por que te interesa saber donde esta Shampoo?"   
  
"¡Aho! Solo fue un comentario Onna, y de cualquier forma queria ver a Mousse, tal vez sepa algo... y ademas" una sonrisa algo maniatica aparecio en su rostro "Tal vez podriamos entrenar... en las ultimas aventuras que tubimos se hizo bastante fuerte, ¿Sabes?"   
  
Ranma no pudo soportarlo y dio un ultimo comentario "Mucho mas fuerte que una marimacho que conosco"   
  
El rostro de Akane estaba completamente rojo "¡Ranma no baka!" grito mientras con su mazo golpeaba la cabeza de Ranma  
  
En ese momento Cologne regreso, miro a Akane un momento y luego a Ranma, solo pudo reir "Como siempre el yerno hablo de mas, ¿O no?"   
  
Akane solto un bufido y miro a otro lado   
  
Ranma se reincorporo y miro a Cologne "¿Y bien?"   
  
"Esto es una especia que incremente la capacidad de la memoria... y hace recuperarla, aunque no es completamente eficaz"   
  
"¿Completamente eficaz?"   
  
"Lo que no quieres recordar, no lo recordaras, pero lo demas... si"  
  
Akane levanto la hoja, era una simple hoja de algun arbol "¿Esta segura?"   
  
Cologne asintio "Definitivamente"   
  
Ranma le arrebato la especia a Akane y le sonrio "No quiero que pruebes algo antes que yo, podria ser peligroso"   
  
Akane se sonrojo y miro al suelo   
  
Ranma comio la especia y sonrio... luego de unos segundos sus ojos se dilataron y su cuerpo comenzo a retorserse   
  
"¡Ranma!" Akane desesperada trataba de ayudar a Ranma evitando que cayera al suelo   
  
"No le pasara nada niña... solo esta recordando"   
  
Akane miro a Colgne y luego a Ranma... quien ahora se habia calmado   
  
"¿Ranma?"   
  
"Si... Ranma" repitio el muchacho mientras respiraba dificultosamente "O Saitoh, respondo a cualquiera de los dos nombres"  
  
Akane miro al suelo "Asi que tenia razon..."   
  
Ranma asintio   
  
Cologne miro a Akane "¿Que vas a elegir?" pregunto   
  
Akane miro la otra hoja que estaba sobre la mesada... La adolecente trago aire, levanto la especia y la comio rapidamente...   
  
Sus ojos se dilataron y luego su cuerpo comenzo a retorserse tal y como el de Ranma lo habia hecho hace solo momentos...   
  
Ranma miro a Akane y hablo cuando esta se calmo "¿Estas bien Akane?"   
  
Akane asintio y luego miro a los ojos a Ranma "...¿Por que sigo teniendo estos sentimientos?" pregunto   
  
Ranma parpadeo "¿Eh?"   
  
Akane abrazo a Ranma   
  
Cologne miro confundida la escena "Si eran amantes en la otra vida creo que acabo de hacer un error que no favorecera a Xian pu..."   
  
Akane solto a Ranma... una lagrima paso por su rostro "¿Por que no podia ser normal? ¿Acaso soy solo la reencarnacion de Kaoru?"   
  
Ranma sonrio y se levanto "Eso lo tienes que responder tu misma... vamos, ya estamos llegando tarde a clases"  
  
Akane asintio y se limito a seguir a Ranma sin decir palabra  
  
----------------  
  
Ambos caminaban por la calle... esta vez Ranma no lo hacia sobre la cerca, sino que al lado de Akane   
  
"¿Estas segura que estas bien?" pregunto Ranma   
  
"Jamas vi al frio Haijime Saitoh preocupado por alguien" comento algo enfadada la muchacha   
  
Ranma miro hacia otro lado "Yo no soy solo Saitoh, tambien soy Ranma, ¿Recuerdas?"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "Lamentablemente" comento entredientes   
  
"¡Oye!"   
  
Akane suspiro "Perdon"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Ademas, en la otra vida me conociste solo como el hombre que vivio luego de la guerra"   
  
Akane miro confundida a su prometido   
  
"Kenshin al comienzo era un asesino sin piedad, pero luego se transformo en un ruroni, se puede decir que yo habia cambiado diferente, primero era un adolecente arrogante y luego cambie en el Saitoh que conocias"   
  
Akane sonrio "¿Arrogante?" dio una pequeña risa mientras llegaban a la escuela  
  
Ranma estaba por hacer otro comentario cuando vio algo extraño en la entrada a Furinkan "¿Kuno contra Konatsu?"  
  
Akane miro un momento a Kuno y luego a Konatsu "Asi parese... ¿Por que estaran peleando?"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Debe de ser algun motivo estupido, ¿No lo crees?  
  
"Tal vez..." Akane miro hacia la derecha, Ukyo estaba apoyada en el arbol respirando dificultosamente "Creo que ya encontre el motivo"   
  
"¿Eh?" fue lo unico que dijo la reencarnacion de Saitoh mientras miraba hacia donde Akane señalaba "Ukyo..."   
  
Solto un bufido y miro nuevamente la pelea, luego parpadeo "El Kunoichi pelea de una manera diferente"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "Tambien Kuno... es mas... defensivo"   
  
Ranma asintio con una sonrisa "Mmm, interesante"   
  
Kenzan miro a Tatewaki con odio "Te hare pedazos"   
  
Kuno le sonrio al Kunoichi "En tus sueños podras derrotar al milagroso poder del inbatible samurai dorado del Furinkan, ¡Tatewaki Kuno!"   
  
Kenzan Konatsu parpadeo pero luego retomo su pocision de combate... era extraño... estaba usando un estilo del cual jamas habia oido o visto...   
  
Solo en sus sueños...   
  
Levanto la espada y desaparecio, reapareciendo frente a Kuno dio un golpe vertical...   
  
Kuno paro el ataque con mucha suerte... la velocidad que habia usado Konatsu era realmente increible... nunca usada con anterioridad "Pense que serias un simple ninja afeminado... pero parece que tienes verdadero poder"   
  
Kenzan sonrio y asintio "Poder suficiente como para destruir tu espada"   
  
"¿Eh?" fue el confundido comentario de Kuno mientras miraba su Katana... esta se despedazo como si estubiera hecha de arena   
  
"Mi... mi espada..."   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras entraba en la escena "Que interesante"   
  
Kenzan dejo de mirar a Kuno para ceder sus atenciones a Ranma "¿Saotome-san?"  
  
Ranma sonrio mientras asentia "¿Quien eres?" pregunto   
  
Kenzan parpadeo "¿Oro?"   
  
La sonrisa jugentona de Ranma solo aumento mientras seguia caminando, entrando en el edificio "Eso responde la pregunta" se dijo a si mismo   
  
Akane en estos momentos estaba con Ukyo "¿Que fue lo que sucedio?" pregunto   
  
Ukyo sonrio levemente "Kuno queria retar a Ranma a una pelea con la espada... Aunque Ranma sea muy fuerte no creo que sea capaz de derrotar a Kuno en el Kendo..."   
  
"¿Y eso nos lleva a...?"   
  
"¡Kuno queria matar a Ranma! Lo trate de detener pero me lastio el hombro" dijo mientras soltaba su hombro... sangre se hizo visible, no era una herida profunda, y tampoco era peligrosa "Kenzan se enojo y ataco a Kuno... luego comenzaron a pelear de una manera extraña... Kenzan uso una tecnica de pelea que nunca le habia visto usar"   
  
Akane parpadeo mientras ayudaba a Ukyo a levantarse "¿Tecnica nueva?"   
  
"No lo creo, siempre esta en el Ucchan's trabajando, no creo que pueda mejorar asi sin entrenar... tal vez ya conocia la tecnica pero..."   
  
"Esta bien... Luego veremos"   
  
Llegaron a la enfermeria Akane dejo a Ukyo "¿Estaras bien?" pregunto   
  
Ukyo asintio "Gracias Akane"   
  
Akane sonrio "De nada"  
  
Luego comenzo a caminar hacia su salon "Ranma es Saitoh... ¿Quien es Konatsu entonces?" se pregunto a si misma   
  
Una realizacion la toco "¿Ken-Kenshin?" se pregunto   
  
----------------  
Fin del primer episodio  
----------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno... Este fic esta basado en una idea de Lord Archive. Decidi hacerlo ya que me intereso bastante y me parecio una buena forma de mantener la mente fresca... demaciados fics de Digimon me estan cansando, esto no quiere decir que vaya a parar de escribir fics de digimon, pero... voy a tratar de escribir para otras series por un tiempo.   
  
Como habran notado es un crossover entre Ranma 1/2 y Ruroni Kenshin Aka Samurai X.  
  
Kenzan es el nombre de Konatsu, Konatsu es su apellido.   
  
Shinai es una espada de Bambu   
  
Quisiera usar los nombres originales de las tecnicas de Kenshin, pero debido a que no conosco cual es cual me veo obligado a usar las que usan en la traduccion del manga de Glénat, perdon si esto les molesta. Si alguno conoce los nombres japoneses de las tecnicas le agradeceria que me ayudara en ese aspecto.  
  
Este fic se va a tornar algo dark... pero no es un 'Dark', mas bien es un Thriller Psicologico, algo complicado... 


	2. Proteccion

Otra Oportunidad   
  
Capitulo _2_ Proteccion  
  
-----------------  
  
Ranma suspiro mientras empacaba, miro hacia atras y le sonrio a Akane "Ire a entrenar a las montañas, solo sera una semana" al decir eso se coloco la mochila en la espalda   
  
Akane lo detubo en la puerta de su abitacion "¿Para que vas a entrenar? No hay ningun enemigo que derrotar"   
  
La reencarnacion de Saitoh arqueo una ceja "¿Por que crees que volvimos a la vida?"   
  
"¿Eh"   
  
"Nosotros y el idiota de Kenshin regresamos a la vida, estoy seguro de que debe de haber algun motivo" comento mientras cerraba parcialmente sus ojos... dejandolos como eran en su otra vida... parecian muy pequeños ahora   
  
Akane dejo pasar a Ranma pero no iba a quedarse callada "¿Crees que otros han revivido tambien?"   
  
Ranma cerro los ojos por completo "Tal vez... Dime, ¿Recuerdas tu muerte?"  
  
Akana parpadeo "... No"   
  
Ranma rio un poco "Bueno, ni modo... adios Onna" al decir esto Ranma bajo las escaleras lentamente y se retiro del Dojo Tendo   
  
Akane se quedo pensando en lo que habia pasado los ultimos dias luego suspiro "¿Por que sigo teniendo estos sentimientos?" se pregunto   
  
La reencarnacion de Kaoru entro a su abitacion "Tengo que hablar con Kenshin" se acosto y cerro los ojos para soñar   
  
¿Que le dire a Kenshin cuando lo vea? se pregunto   
  
... ¿Esta bien hacer esto mientras Ranma no esta?   
  
¿Por que sigo teniendo estos sentimientos por Ranma?   
  
-----------------  
  
Al otro dia, Akane caminaba en direccion al Ucchan's Okonomiyaki   
  
Un par de sombras saltaron de un arbol y cayeron sobre el techo de un negocio al lado de Akane  
  
Akane se detubo y miro hacia atras "¿Uh? ¿Que fue eso?" luego de un momento no lo dio importancia y siguio caminando   
  
Las sombras saltaban de casa en casa siguiendo a la reencarnacion de Kaoru Kamiya  
  
Finalmente Akane llego al Ucchan's "Hola" dijo al entrar, se sorpendio al ver a Ukyo detras de la mesada cosinando los Okonomiyaki   
  
"Hola Akane, no pense verte por aqui"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Y por que no?"   
  
"Ranma vino ayer por la noche..." comenzo a decir Ukyo  
  
El rostro de Akane se volvio completamente rojo de furia "Ese pervertido..."   
  
Ukyo parecio no oir lo que dijo Akane y siguio hablando "Hablo con Kenzan-kun... no pude oir nada de la conversacion, solo que Ranma no estaria por lo menos una semana"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente dejando de lado la furia "Eso ya lo sabia"   
  
"Pues a eso voy, nunca viniste aqui si no era para buscar a Ranma o con Ranma... asi que pregunto, ¿Para que viniste?"   
  
Akane dio un gran suspiro "¿Esta Konatsu?" pregunto   
  
Ukyo parpadeo "¿Konatsu? No, esta haciendo unas compras que le mande hacer"   
  
"Mmm, ¿Tardara mucho en regresar?" pregunto   
  
Ukyo miro el reloj en la pared "No lo creo, cinco minutos, cuando mucho"   
  
"Entonces lo esperare, ¿Que tienes en el menu?"   
  
"Pues..." Ukyo estaba por recordarle a Akane que puede usar cualquier cosa con Okonomiyaki... pero repenntinamente la puerta del Ucchan's se abrio   
  
"Hehehe" dijo la voz de un muchacho   
  
"¿Mmm?" dijeron al unisono el par de mujeres mientras miraban al adolecente que acababa de entrar... era bastante alto y robusto...   
  
Detras de el entro otro, su estatura era normal pero no se veia debilucho en ningun aspecto "Asi que finalmente te hemos encontrado"   
  
Akane se levanto y se coloco en pocision de combate "¿Quienes son ustedes?" demando   
  
Ukyo saco su espatula gigante y miro cuidadosamente al par "Lo mismo digo"   
  
El hombre mas pequeño rio un poco "El nombre es Shinichi Hitokazu"   
  
El mas alto asintio "Tago Akatori"   
  
Akane parpadeo "Me parecen conocidos... pero..."   
  
"Claro que te somos conocidos mi niña, ¡De tu otra vida!" Shinichi tenia una abominable sonrisa en su rostro mientras decia esto   
  
Akane dio un paso atras "No... no puede ser... Kiheh"   
  
Shinichi asintio lentamente "Antes eramos los hermanos Hiruma, Kiheh..."   
  
"Y Goheh" termino de decir Tago mientras daba un paso adelante "Es hora de vengarse"   
  
Akane dio otro paso detras... Goheh ahora no era puro musculos... ahora tenia un aura poderosa que respaldaba su fortaleza fisica "¿Que es lo que quieren?" pregunto   
  
Ukyo salto quedando al lado de Akane "Si quieren pelear hagamoslo afuera"   
  
Tago rio "Esta bien..."   
  
Shinichi suspiro y salio del Ucchan's seguido por Tago   
  
Akane miro a Ukyo "No tienes que pelear con ellos, esta no es tu pelea"   
  
Ukyo sonrio "Claro que si, ¿Hace cuanto fue la ultima vez que pude luchar asi?" le pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja "Ustedes siempre me dejan de lado de las aventuras"   
  
Akane suspiro hondamente "Como quieras"   
  
Ambas muchachas salieron del Ucchans y miraron al par de hombres "¿Por que quieren vengarse?" pregunto Akane   
  
"Por culpa tuya y del pelirrojo nuestra vida fue un infierno" grunio Tago   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "Pero ahora tienen una nueva vida, ¿Por que molestarse por cosas que sucedieron hace cien años?"   
  
Ukyo miro a Akane confundida ¿Cien años?   
  
Tago dio maldiciones entre dientes y de la nada saco una katana "Las matare a las dos"   
  
Ukyo dio un paso atras "¿Por que espadas?"   
  
Akane suspiro y luego sonrio "Intenta derrotarnos"   
  
"¡Akane no lo preciones!" dijo algo preocupada la cocinera   
  
"¡Mueran!" grito Shinichi mientras daba un salto y realizaba un corte con la espada, ambas adolecentes se movieron de lado para evadir el ataque   
  
Tago sonrio "De cualquier forma los matare" extendio la espada hacia atras y luego se la lanzo a Ukyo con una potencia sobrehumana   
  
Ukyo no vio venir el ataque... solo pudo cerrar los ojos   
  
¡Clang! fue el ruido que se escucho cuando una espada protegio a Ukyo   
  
La cocinera abrio los ojos "¡Kenzan!"   
  
Konatsu le sonrio y luego miro a Tago furioso "¿Quien eres?"   
  
El enorme kendoka sonrio "¿Que tenemos aqui?"  
  
"Soy Kenzan Konatsu, protector de Ukyo-sama"   
  
Tago parpadeo "Interesante... Yo soy Tago Akatori, ¡Y tu seras mi proxima victima!" grito mientras de la nada sacaba una kodachi y atacaba con esta sorpendiendo a Kenzan... pero el kunoichi esquivo facilmente el ataque   
  
"¿Por que atacas asi?" pregunto Konatsu mientras aparecia detras del enorme kendoka y usaba su espada como palanca con el cuello de este "Si no me respondes saltara sangre"   
  
Tago rio un poco... solo un poco, si reia mas la espada podria cortarle el cuello "Eres mejor que la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos"   
  
"¿Oro? No recuerdo haberme enfrentado a alguien como tu"   
  
"¡Claro! Me refiero a en la vida pasada... Battosai"   
  
Los ojos de Konatsu dejo libre a Tago y lo miro confundido  
  
"¿Battosai?" pregunto Ukyo   
  
Akane asintio "Konatsu-san es la reencarnacion del legendario Hitokiri Battosai"   
  
"Mmm, creo haber leido algo sobre el en historia"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente y luego miro a Shinichi "¿Que vas a hacer ahora? Tago no es lo suficientemente bueno como para derrotar a Kenshin"   
  
Shinichi dio un suspiro y saco una pistola automatica "Con esto lo derrotare"   
  
Akane dio un paso atras   
  
Tago sonrio maniaticamente mientras se apartaba "¡Acaba con el Shinichi!"   
  
El hombre asintio y preciono el gatillo "¡Muere!"   
  
¡Bang! Un tiro salio disparado de la pistola pero curiosamente Konatsu lo esquivo   
  
"¿Que demonios?"   
  
Konatsu miro aburrido al par "¿Ustedes dos nunca se rinden?" pregunto con lastima "Pense que tendrian una vida normal ahora que una segunda oportunidad les fue concedida"   
  
Tago dio un grito de guerra "¡¡¡MUERE!!!" grito mientras se lanzo a atacar a Konatsu quien rapidamente se cubrio con su katana   
  
"Aun no aprendes"   
  
Shinichi gruñio "Muere" dijo tranquilamente   
  
¡Bang! Konatsu bloqueo el tiro con un movimiento de la espada y antes que Tago lo atacara le dio un rapido golpe en la cabeza con el mango de la espada   
  
Shinichi miro de reojo a Konatsu "No me derrotaras"   
  
Konatsu no dijo palabra "No tienes espiritu de lucha real... Las armas de fuego no son de fiar"   
  
Shinichi rio "¡Veamos que sucede!" grito mientras volvia a disparar   
  
Konatsu se movio a la izquierda y luego salto para acabar con Shinichi con un rapido corte   
  
"¡Kenshin no!" grito Akane desesperada...   
  
Konatsu paro su ataque y se limito a mirar confundido a Akane "¿Oro? Kaoru-dono..." luego parpadeo aun mas confundido "¿De donde vino eso?"   
  
Shinichi estaba por aprobechar el momento y disparar... pero una espatula gigante lo golpeo en la nuca... noqueandolo "¿Que es lo que sucede aqui?" pregunto Ukyo mirando de reojo a Konatsu y Akane   
  
Akane sonrio "Dejame explicar"   
  
Luego de un momento de explicaciones para Ukyo esta suspiro "¿Asi que eres realmente la reencarnacion de ese heroe patriota?"   
  
Konatsu se sobo la nuca "Supongo, eso fue lo que dijo ayer Ranma-san... pero mis recuerdos son muy limitados"   
  
Akane asintio "Los mios tambien lo eran antes de que comiera una especia de la memoria... podriamos darte una Kenshin"   
  
Konatsu cerro los ojos un momento "No lo creo... y mi nombre es Kenzan, Akane-san"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "¿Por que esa decision? Si me permites preguntar, claro esta"   
  
Kenzan sonrio "Mis recuerdos son los de esta vida, si obtengo recuerdos de una vida pasada creo que solo seran los necesarios... no quiero obtener sentimientos que no van con mi nuevo yo"   
  
Akane parpadeo y luego sonrio "Entiendo"   
  
Ukyo miro confundida al par "¿Sucede algo que yo desconosca?"   
  
Akane asintio con la cabeza "Si, pero no es necesario que lo sepas" sonrio "Despues de todo... es solo un recuerdo, de una vida pasada" al decir esto se retiro del Ucchan's   
  
Ukyo miro irse a Akane y luego miro a Kenzan "¿Que es?"   
  
"¿Oro?"   
  
"¿¡Que es lo que ocultan!?"   
  
Kenzan sonrio "En mi otra vida... Kaoru era el amor de mi vida... pero, como ya dije, de mi vida pasada"   
  
Ukyo parpadeo "¿Que quieres decir con eso?"   
  
Konatsu sonrio "Eso... es algo que debes averiguar por ti misma" al decir eso desaparecio entre las sombras...   
  
...reapareciendo algunas cuadras al Ucchan's, donde Akane se encontraba "Akane-san" la llamo   
  
Akane se dio vuelta y miro confundida al Kunoichi "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
Kenzan sonrio "Solo queria decirle... que con una nueva vida, viene un nuevo amor"   
  
Akane asintio y se retiro  
  
-----------------  
  
La semana paso rapido para Akane...   
  
A todo momento recordando algo mas de su vida pasada...   
  
Akane suspiro mientras entraba a su hogar "Tadaima" dijo simplemente   
  
Luego de un tiempo... nadie llego a saludarla "¿Hay alguien?" pregunto   
  
De repente Ranma la sorprendio saliendo de la cocina en su forma de mujer... tomando leche de la caja "Mmm..." saboreo la leche y le sonrio honestamente a Akane "Hola Onna, tanto tiempo"   
  
Akane suspiro molesta "Solo una semana, Saitoh... Y lo de 'Onna' ya me esta molestando" luego sonrio malisiosamente "Tu tambien eres mujer ahora"  
  
Ranma parpadeo confundido "Decidi quedarme con el nombre de Ranma, no te molestes en llamarme Saitoh y sabes que soy un hombre por dentro"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "De cualquier forma... ¿Cuando regresaste?"   
  
Ranma busco un reloj pero no lo encontro "Hace unos veinte minutos creo... mmm, un poco mas, un poco menos"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente "Voy a cambiarme..." luego miro con algo de ira a la reencarnacion de Saitoh "Y no quiero que me espies"   
  
"¡Jaja! Como si quisiera ver desnuda a una Kawaiikune Otemba"   
  
Akane estaba por golpear a Ranma pero luego miro a la puerta de entrada, alguien estaba llamando   
  
"Ve a ver quien es"   
  
Ranma asintio lentamente "Ya voy... no tienes que molestarte"   
  
Al abrir la puerta Ranma se sorpendio a ver a Pansuto Taro "¿Que te trae por aqui Pansuto Taro?"  
  
Taro rapidamente saco una kodachi y la coloco debajo de la mandibula de Ranma  
  
"Dime afeminado, ¿Recuerdas tu vida pasada como Kenshin?" pregunto Taro, sosteniendo la kodachi debajo de la mandibula de Ranma...   
  
Ranma lo miro de reojo "Vida pasada equivocada, imbecil" Sonrio maliciosamente   
  
Taro parpadeo   
  
Estaba seguro que la chica del cabello rojo con aptitud era el samurai del cabello rojo soñador...   
  
Pero su mirada era diferente... no concordaba con la de Kenshin... ni con la de Battosai... pero la respuesta de Ranma le dejo claro que Ranma recordaba una vida pasada...   
  
¿Pero cual? se pregunto   
  
Taro miro a los ojos a Ranma "¿Quien eres entonces?" pregunto   
  
"Siempre fuiste lento estupido"   
  
Taro enfundo la Kodachi y comenzo a reir maniaticamente "¿¡El afeminado es Saitoh!?"   
  
Luego de un momento Taro paro de reir "Lo que no ubiera hecho para ver esto en mi vida pasada"  
  
"Aoshi..." Akane respiro pesadamente... esto era peligroso   
  
"Ahh, Que sorpresa encontrarte aqui Kaoru... ¿Has visto a Kenshin?" pregunto   
  
Akane asintio involuntariamente   
  
"¿Y aun estas con el afeminado?" Taro rio   
  
"Asi que... Saitoh tiene a la chica de Himura. Esto es tan divertido que podria reir hasta morir" Taro hizo una mueca   
  
"Pero no me gustaria morir de nuevo"   
  
Ranma asintio lentamente   
  
"Asi que... ¿Por que no eres una niña buena y me dices donde esta Kenshin?" pregunto Taro a Ranma en un tono amenazador   
  
Ranma se encojio los hombros "Esta en Ucchan's Okonomiyaki supongo"   
  
Taro asintio "Sabes Saitoh, nunca fuiste tan divertido como Ranma... Nos vemos luego" al decir eso se retiro como si fuera una sombra   
  
"¿Por que le dijiste eso?" Demando Akane  
  
Ranma la ignoro y fue hacia el telefono, marco un numero y luego sonrio "Hola Ukyo, quiero hablar con Konatsu" espero un momento   
  
"Hola, Himura. Jinnei te va a dar una visita pronto. Manten a tu chica fuera de esto esta vez, voy a ir a ayudar... en su forma transformada puede ser un problema"  
  
"¿¡Jinnei!?" Akane temblo al recordar la pelea con el maniatico samurai   
  
Ranma levanto la Katana del clan Saotome "Volvere pronto. No hagas nada estupido, como seguirme... no quiero que nada te pase"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente mientras Ranma se retiraba, pero ella era demaciado testaruda y lo siguio de todas formas  
  
-----------------  
  
Konatsu miro a su oponente "Asi que vuelves a retarme... incluso en esta nueva vida"   
  
Taro asintio "Queria provar suerte, aprobechando la segunda oportunidad"   
  
Kenzan solo pudo sonreir "Entenderas que volvere a usar un sakabato, eh vuelto a hacer un voto para no matar a nadie"   
  
Taro parpadeo "Pero si nunca has matado a alguien en esta vida, ¿O si?"   
  
El Kunoichi nego con la cabeza "No, pero no puedo permitirme caer como lo hice en mi otra vida"   
  
"Ahhh, ya veo, ¿Quieres hacer las cosas bien esta vez?" pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona   
  
Konatsu asintio, luego miro alrededor, asegurandose de que Ukyo se habia marchado   
  
"¡Vamos a pelear Battosai!" grito Taro mientras sus ojos cambiaban a los de un psicopata... las pupilas cambiaron a un color blanco, mientras que las retinas se tornaban negras   
  
Konatsu suspiro y lanzo su ataque inicial que fue facilmente detenido por un rapido bloqueo por parte de Taro... o mas bien Jinnei   
  
"Eres debil Himura" comento mientras con sacaba la kodachi y bloqueaba un nuevo ataque de Konatsu y repetia su ataque con la katana  
  
Kenzan se agacho esquivando el ataque "Mi nombre es Kenzan, y mi apellido Konatsu"   
  
Taro salto hacia atras sonriendo maniaticamente "Claro... pero sigues siendo debil" miro alrededor "Sin nadie a quien defender... no puedes enfuerecerte realmente... por lo que no puedes liberar a Battosai"   
  
En ese momento llego Ranma con un par de policias "¿Llegue a tiempo?" pregunto mientras se colocaba al lado de Konatsu   
  
El Kunoichi asintio "Por favor Udo, no necesitas esto"   
  
Uno de los oficiales se coloco delante de Ranma "El uso de espadas es ilegal muchacho, dame el arma"   
  
Taro rio "¡Hahaha! ¡Estupidos!" luego miro a Ranma "¡Y tu tambien lo eres Saitoh!"   
  
"¿Eh?" dijo confundido el artista marcial   
  
"Me trajiste la herramienta para enfrentarme a Battosai"   
  
Ranma miro al par de oficiales "¿Ellos?"   
  
"¡No idiota!" apunto a una sombra que estaba escondida en un arbol   
  
Ranma abrio los ojos impactado "¡AKANE!"   
  
Taro sonrio maniaticamente mientras se hechaba agua fria y usaba su tecnica secreta en Akane... El corazon de unico sentido...   
  
Akane de repente no pudo moverse... y cayo al suelo  
  
Konatsu miro confundido a la muchacha mientras caia al suelo "¿Que le sucedio?" le pregunto a Ranma   
  
Ranma miro un momento a Akane y luego a Taro "Maldito... ¡Esta usando el corazon de unico sentido con Akane!"  
  
Ranma no espero para ver si Akane podia sobreponerse a la mortal tecnica del Nikaido Heiho... Salto hacia donde estaba la bestia y lo golpeo con la espada del clan Saotome... clavandole la katana en el pecho   
  
Pansuto Taro grito de dolor "¡¡¡Groooarrrr!!!" pero no soporto mucho... y cayo al suelo... sin vida  
  
Ranma miro con odio a la bestia "Almenos esta vez no fue suicidio... debi haberte matado antes"   
  
Konatsu miro shockeado a Ranma "¡Pudiste haber usado otro metodo!"   
  
Ranma solto un bufido y levanto a Akane... "Yo tengo mis metodos, tu tienes los tuyos" al decir eso se retiro   
  
Ambos oficiales estaban shockeados "¿Que debemos hacer Ota?" pregunto el de pelo negro   
  
"No tengo idea Suzuhara..."  
  
-----------------  
Fin del segundo episodio  
-----------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno... este fue el segundo episodio y salio bastante bien en mi opinion... -_- excepto en los nombres de las tecnicas... Pero ni modo ^_^. Solo faltarian dos episodios para entrar en la saga de las diez espadas... upsss, ¿Yo dije eso? Jeje, tengan en cuenta algo: Este fic esta basado en la idea de Lord Archive, pero no sera igual.   
  
Ranma se hara 'amigo' de la policia, esto atraera mas recuerdos de Saitoh.   
  
¿Por que coloque este fic como uno de Kenshin?   
Simple, tendra mas aspecto de Kenshin que de Ranma... y ademas empezaran a aparecer muchos fics de Kenshin por su aparicion en Cartoon Network  
  
En el proximo episodio varios personajes revividos despertaran... para atacar a Ranma 


	3. Recuerdos

Otra Oportunidad   
  
Capitulo _3_ Recuerdos  
  
-----------------  
  
Ranma sonrio mientras golpeaba a la bolsa de arena que habia colocado en medio del dojo... esta exploto lanzando arena hacia todas direcciones   
  
Una sombra paso por la entrada del dojo rapidamente...   
  
Ranma miro hacia atras y sonrio "Otra vez espiando... que molesto" luego comenzo a hacer una kata con la katana... fusionando ambos estilos de sus dos vidas   
  
De repente la puerta del dojo se abrio "Asi que estabas aqui" dijo la muchacha mientras se sentaba en el suelo   
  
Ranma miro a Akane confundido y asintio, luego se sento frente a la muchacha "¿Me buscabas?" pregunto   
  
"Ranma... mataste a un hombre ayer" comenzo a decir Akane   
  
Ranma solto un bufido "Te trataba de matar"   
  
El rostro de Akane comenzo a hacerse rojo de furia "Esa no es razon suf-"   
  
Pero fue interrumpida "Lo es para mi"   
  
Una lagrima paso por el rostro de Akane "Por favor..."   
  
Ranma suspiro "¿Que es lo que realmente quieres?" realmente aun no podia soportar verla llorar   
  
"Quiero que me prometas que no volveras a matar"   
  
Ranma la miro un momento y luego solto una risa "¡Hahahaha!"   
  
"¿Que te parece tan gracioso?" pregunto molesta la muchacha   
  
"¿Quieres recuperar a Himura de cualquier forma verdad?" pregunto molesto la reencarnacion de Saitoh "Pense que eras mejor que eso"   
  
Akane cerro los ojos "Te equivocas, no es por eso"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Entonces por que? ¡Aho!"   
  
"No quiero verte corrompido" dijo finalmente   
  
"¿Corrompido?" pregunto un confundido Ranma   
  
Akane asintio "El Saitoh que conoci en mi vida pasado estaba corrompido, ¿verdad?"   
  
Ranma miro a otro lado "Tal vez"   
  
Akane sonrio "Pero mis sentimientos son por Ranma, no por Saitoh"   
  
Una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de Ranma "De hecho somos la misma persona y lo sabes"   
  
"¿Me prometeras no volver a matar?" pregunto Akane   
  
Ranma volvio a mirar hacia la pared "Solo mate dos personas en esta vida, Saffuron y Taro, ambas veces lo hice defendiendote"   
  
Akane parpadeo "¿Que es lo que tratads de decirme?" pregunto   
  
"Solo matare cuando sea realmente necesario, ¿Entiendes?"   
  
Akane asintio, sin embargo de la nada saco un papel y una pluma "Quiero un contrato"   
  
"¿Contrato?"   
  
"Quiero tu palabra de honor"   
  
Ranma miro a los ojos a Akane y luego rio "Esta bien, si eso te hace sentir mejor lo hare" Ranma le arrebato ambos objetos a Akane y comenzo a escribir, luego le regreso nuevamente los objetos a la muchacha   
  
Akane parpadeo al leer "Yo, Ranma Saotome, reencarnacion de Saito Haijime, prometo solemnemente no volver a matar un ser humano a menos que la vida de alguien a quien aprecio este en peligro" la firma de Ranma estaba debajo del documento  
  
Akane lo releyo varias veces y luego asintio mientras firmaba "Gracias por aceptar"   
  
Ranma suspiro "De cualquier forma sabes que solo mataria por ese motivo" luego una sonrisa maniatica se apodero del muchacho "Aunque pensandolo bien podria hacer otra cosa..."  
  
Akane parpadeo "¿Otra cosa?"  
  
Ranma asintio "Lo sabras luego, de cualquier forma, ¿Sabes quien esta acechando al dojo?" pregunto en forma juguetona   
  
Akane parpadeo "No entiendo a lo que te refieres"   
  
Ranma miro al techo y lanzo su espada, esta golpeo a una madera flajo que proboco que varias mas cayeran... junto con un muchacho... uno de no mas de quince años   
  
"¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto Akane confundida   
  
El muchacho se rasco la nuca mientras se reincorporaba "Yamane Ryujin" respondio   
  
Ranma sonrio "Ya era hora de que salieras"   
  
Yamane arqueo una ceja "¡No sali! ¡Tu me sacaste de mi escondite!" grito molesto   
  
Ranma movio su mano estupidamente "Detalles, detalles"   
  
"Aun no respondes mi pregunta" comento molesta Akane mirando de reojo a Yamane   
  
Yamane parpadeo confundido "Lo acabo de decir, Yamane Ryujin"   
  
"Ese es tu nombre, ¿Pero quien eres?" repitio su pregunta Akane   
  
Yamane sonrio "Un vecino, antes Kasumi-san me... cuidaba" dijo entre dientes   
  
Ranma rio un poco "Vamos, Yahiko Myojin, ¿Por que tratas de ocultar tu identidad?"   
  
Yamane miro estupefacto a Ranma "¿Como...?"   
  
"Lo supe desde la primera vez que me espiaste entrenando baka"   
  
Yamane dio un GRAN suspiro mientras se sentaba   
  
"Es verdad, soy Yahiko"  
  
Akane sonrio un momento, luego regreso con su rostro serio "¿Recuerdas tu vida pasada?"   
  
Yamane asintio lentamente "Lo recuerdo desde que tengo diez años, aunque mis recuerdos vienen poco a poco"   
  
Ranma rio "Bueno, Nos veremos pronto, ¡aho!, ustedes dos pueden volver a conocerse"   
  
Akane asintio y miro a Yamane "¿Que arte marcial entrenas ahora?"   
  
Yahiko sonrio "Kempo"   
  
Akane se paro y se puso en el centro del dojo "¡Entonces pon tu estupido trasero aqui para poder entrenarte!" grito mientras su rostro se volvia amenazante... MUY amenazante   
  
Yamane temblo "Fue por esto por lo que no me presentaba..." comento entre dientes  
  
-----------------  
  
Al salir del dojo Tendo Yamane no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar maldiciones... "Cuando le ponga las manos encima al bastardo de Saitoh..." gruñio  
  
Luego parpadeo al ver a un hombre entrenar en un terreno valdio "¿Sanosuke?" se pregunto   
  
Ryoga se dio vuelta "¿Eh? ¿Y tu quien eres?"   
  
Yamane sonrio "¡Genial!" saco de entre sus ropas una botella "¿Tiene sed?" pregunto cordialmente   
  
Ryoga parpadeo, jamas habia sido tratado con respeto, asintio y le arrebato la botella y comenzo a tomar   
  
La reencarnacion de Yahiko Myojin sonrio maniaticamente mientras Ryoga se retorcia y lo miraba confundido "Bienvenido, Sano"   
  
Luego de un momento Ryoga dejo de retorcerse y miro a Yamane "¿Que demonios fue lo que hiciste rata?"   
  
El muchacho sonrio "Solo te devolvi tus recuerdos... ahora debes ser mucho mas fuerte de lo que antes eras"   
  
Ryoga parpadeo y miro sus manos "Interesante..." miro de reojo a Yamane "¿Yahiko?"   
  
El muchacho asintio "¿Sabias que Saitoh tambien a vuelto a la vida?"   
  
"¿QUE?"   
  
"Si, es... Ranma Saotome"   
  
Un aura oscura rodeo a Ryoga "¡Lo sabia! ¡Es por eso que siempre lo odie!"   
  
Yamane rio un momento y luego dio un paso atras "Tal vez no fue muy buena idea devolverle sus recuerdos..."   
  
Ryoga miro a Yahiko "Dime donde esta Saitoh"   
  
"¿Uh?"   
  
"No puedo llegar hasta ahi" se sonrojo "Me pierdo..."   
  
Yahiko rio "Hahahaha" pero su risa fue detenida con un gran golpe en la cabeza  
  
Ryoga miro alrededor "¿Cuantos mas han resusitado?" pregunto   
  
Yahiko comenzo a contar "Veamos... Kaoru, Kenshin, y algunos mas"   
  
"¿Algunos mas? ¿Cuantos mas?"   
  
Yamane se encogio los hombros "No lo se, y ademas no se quien es quien, solo se que son personas revividas... esa desquisiada... Kodachi Kuno, estoy seguro de que es Megumi"   
  
Ryoga se sonrojo y luego miro con ira a Yamane "¡No puede ser!"   
  
"Pues solo segui unos cuantos puntos... Su habilidad para la medicina..."   
  
Ryoga fruncio el ceño "Kodachi hace todo menos medicina"   
  
"La usa para sus propios usos, pero ademas... tienes que reconocer que Megumi no era del todo sana mentalmente"   
  
Ryoga suspiro "Bien... en ese caso vamos a devolverles las memorias"   
  
"¡Espera un momento! ¡Quiero algo a cambio!"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Y por que?" pregunto Sanosuke molesto mientras golpeaba a Yahiko en la cabeza   
  
"¡Ouch! ¡Saitoh! Quiero que pelees con el"   
  
Ryoga solto un bufido "Ni tenias que pedirlo"   
  
Yamane sonrio maniaticamente "Jajajaja tendre mi venganza"   
  
Ryoga arqueo una ceja "¿Estas bien muchacho?"   
  
Yahiko asintio "Perfectamente" miro al cielo y sonrio "En algun momento encontrare a Tsubame"   
  
"Ahhh asi que al final si estabas enamorado de esa niña..."   
  
"¡Cayate!"   
  
"Obligame"   
  
El par comenzo a pelear como un par de niños... sin darse cuenta que una sombra los observaba... y esta vez no era meramente Yahiko... era algo mucho, mucho mas peligroso   
  
"Exelente... con Saitoh fuera del juego sera facil... solo hay que asegurarse de que Battosai no vuelva a aparecer..." al decir eso la sombra desaparecio  
  
-----------------  
  
Mas tarde el par estaban en la entrada de la mansion de los Kuno   
  
El mas joven miro a Ryoga un momento "¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?"   
  
Ryoga asintio "De cualquier forma asi tal vez Kodachi sea menos..."   
  
"¿Maniatica? ¿Visiosa?" Yamane estaba por decir un buen par de cosas mas pero la reencarnacion de Sanosuke se lo impidio con su justiciero golpe en la cabeza   
  
"Ouch"   
  
Un sirviente de la casa abrio la puerta "¿En que puedo ayudarlos?" pregunto   
  
"Queremos ver a Kodachi Kuno, ¿Esta ella en casa?"   
  
El hombre parpadeo y luego asintio "Pasen por favor"   
  
Ryoga sonrio y paso con gusto... Yamane lo siguio de cerca   
  
Luego de dejarlos en la sala de espera el sirviente se disculpo y retiro   
  
Ryoga miro alrededor y luego se sento "Este lugar es mas extraño por dentro que por fuera, ¿sabes?"   
  
"¿Nunca habias estado aqui antes?" pregunto Yamane confundido, podria haber jurado que Ryoga habia visitado esta casa en alguna ocacion   
  
Ryo se encojio los hombros "Tal vez en mi vida pasada... no recuerdo todo, ¿sabes?"   
  
Yahiko fruncio el ceño y asintio, luego miro la puerta que se habia abierto, Kodachi estaba ahi vestida con un elegante Kimono...   
  
"¿A que debo tu visita Hibiki?" pregunto la mujer   
  
Ryoga sonrio "¿Recuerdas tu vida pasada?"   
  
Kodachi parpadeo "¿Mi vida pasada?"   
  
Ryoga miro a Yamane "Dale el agua"   
  
Yahiko suspiro y saco la botella nuevamente "Por favor beba esto, Kodachi-san"   
  
Kodachi miro al 'niño' y luego la botella y se limito a sonreir "Yahiko-chan, que amable" al decir eso le arrebato la botella y se tomo el agua   
  
Yamane estaba por exigirle a Kodachi que pidiera perdon por lo de 'chan' pero luego suspiro al ver a la muchacha retorcerse   
  
"¿Estas bien Megumi?" pregunto Ryo con una sonrisa   
  
"¿Megumi?" pregunto sumamente confundida la gimnasta "Yo soy Tsubame" luego sonrio "¿Como has estado Yahiko-chan?"  
  
Ryoga y Yamane se miraron el uno... ambos estaban petrificados   
  
"Estan buscando a la persona equivocada" dijo una nueva voz   
  
Ryoga y Yamane miraron al nuevo Kuno que habia entrado en la habitacion, Tatewaki Kuno   
  
"¿A que te refieres Kuno?" pregunto Ryoga, algo molesto por el error por parte de Yahiko   
  
Tatewaki sonrio "Yo soy tu viejo amigo, Yahiko"  
  
"¿Eh?" Yamane se levanto molesto "¡Yo soy Yahiko!"   
  
Tatewaki fruncio el ceño "Yo no dije que fuera Yahiko, yo dije que soy tu viejo amigo"   
  
Ryoga suspiro "Que suerte, mejor eso a que seas Megumi"   
  
Tatewaki parpadeo "¿Por que habria de reencarnar de una mujer si soy un hombre?"   
  
Yahiko suspiro "No lo se, ¿Tal vez alguna broma retorcida del destino?"   
  
"Puede ser..."   
  
"¿Pero quien eres?"   
  
Tatewaki hizo una pose dramatica "Yo soy..." dio un salto y cayo con su espada desenfundada "¡El magnifico y multimillonario Yotaro Tsukayama!"   
  
"¿Magnifico?" se dijo a si misma Kodachi mientras arqueaba una ceja   
  
"¿Multimillonario?" se preguntaron Yahiko y Sanosuke   
  
Yahiko tosio en su mano atrayendo la atencion de todos los presentes "Encontramos otros amigos de los que esperabamos, pero... son mas que suficientes para encargarse de Saitoh"   
  
"¿Saitoh?" se pregunto Tsubame   
  
Yahiko asintio "Era un policia sadico... mu' mu' malo, ¿no lo recuerdas?"   
  
Kodachi se sobo la cabeza "Creo que si..."   
  
"Es Ranma"   
  
"¡Saotome!" grito con odio Tatewaki   
  
Kodachi miro confundida a Yahiko "¿Esperas que ataque a mi amado Ranma?"   
  
"Ermmm"   
  
Kodachi no le dio tiempo a responder al muchacho de quince años cuando le dio un gran abrazo de oso "¡Por ti cualquier cosa Yahiko-chan!"   
  
"¡Que no me llames chan!"   
  
Tatewaki sonrio "¡Vamos a acabar con Ranma!"   
  
Ryoga parpadeo "¿Pero por que?" se pregunto   
  
Yahiko lo miro a los ojos "El tiene planeado algo, lo se"   
  
"¿Eh y como lo sabes?"   
  
"Lo he estado espiando... tal vez quiera matar a alguien, no estoy completamente seguro"   
  
"¿Y Akane?"   
  
"¿Mencione que es Kaoru?"   
  
Ryoga suspiro "No, no lo mencionaste"   
  
"¿Y mencione que aun asi sigue con Ranma?"   
  
Todos los presentes lo miraron estupefactos   
  
"De cualquier forma hay que deshacerse de Akane en ese caso" comento Ryoga mirando hacia arriba pensativamente   
  
"¿Como?"   
  
"Solo dormirla, o algo asi, seria un problema en el combate"   
  
Kodachi asintio "Yo puedo entretenerla" miro a Tatewaki "Querido hermano, tu me ayudaras"   
  
"¿Que? ¿Por que?"   
  
Kodachi sonrio "Supongo que Akane ahora es mas fuerte por sus recuerdos como Kaoru, ¿no?"   
  
Tatewaki asintio "¿Y...?"   
  
"No estoy segura de poder"   
  
Tatewaki suspiro "Esta bien... pero te desconosco, hermana"   
  
"La personalidad de Tsubame esta tomando control" comento Yahiko "Curioso... bueno, en ese caso Sanosuke y yo nos encargaremos de Saitoh"   
  
"O no... tu te quedas aqui, estas muy verde todabia"   
  
"¿Que?"   
  
"Ya oiste lo que dije" comento molesta Kodachi   
  
Ryoga suspiro "Ya oiste a la dama" dijo mientras le golpeaba la cabeza   
  
-----------------  
  
Akane miro alrededor "Algo esta por suceder"   
  
Ranma asintio con los ojos cerrados "Algunos recuerdos de nuestra otra vida..." dijo algo molesto  
  
Akane miro confundida a Ranma y salio del dojo... se paro en la puerta y miro nuevamente a Ranma "No hay nadie aqui" en ese momento sintio como alguien colocaba un pañuelo en su cara...   
  
De repente el mundo comenzo a dar vueltas "¿Que demonios?"   
  
"Perdoname gloriosa y bella Akane Tendo, pero es mi deber ayudar en la destruccion del malvado hechicero, Ranma Saotome" dijo Kuno mientras golpeaba a Akane en la cabeza con el mango de su katana   
  
Kodachi arqueo una ceja "¿Para que le di el calmante si tu la ibas a golpear?"   
  
"¿Crees que podria haberla golpeado si no ubiera estado 'calmada'?" pregunto molesto   
  
Ranma se levanto y miro al par... pero derepente sintio una presencia detras suyo "Es bueno verte otra vez Sanosuke" comento con una sonrisa el muchacho mientras le lanzaba una patada... sin siquiera mirarlo  
  
Ryoga sonrio mientras esquivaba el ataque de Ranma "Vamos, pense que eras mas rapido"   
  
Ranma encontro la escena graciosa "¡¡Hahahaha!! ¿Realmente crees que estoy usando todas mis fuerzas? ¡Solo me estoy rebajando a tu nivel de pelea estupido!"   
  
Ryouga estaba furioso "¡Soy mucho mas fuerte de lo que jamas fui en mi otra vida!" al dar ese grito un aura lo rodeo y el sabia que hacer "¡Shi Shi Houko Dan!"   
  
El rayo de energia golpeo de lleno a Ranma... el polvo se levanto como una nube evitando la vision de lo que habia pasado   
  
Una sonrisa maligna aparecio en el rostro de Ryoga "Por fin te derrote bastardo"   
  
"¡Hahahaha!" fue la risa que se escucho venir de entre la nube de polvo   
  
Ryoga dio un paso atras "¿Como es pocible?"   
  
La camisa de Ranma estaba hecha pedazos... pero no tenia ni un rasguño... bueno, si tenia rasguños, pero ninguna herida seria "Realmente eres un estupido"   
  
"¡Maldito!" Grito Ryoga mientras saltaba y golpeaba a su rival directamente en la cara  
  
Ranma solto un bufido "¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?" pregunto molesto   
  
Ryoga miro confundido a su oponente... se suponia que el ahora era mas fuerte... ¿Por que habia pasado esto?   
  
Ranma sonrio y golpeo a Ryoga, mandandolo a volar... pero el chico perdido se levanto... no iba a rendirse   
  
"Te-tendras que hacerlo mejor Saitoh"  
  
Ranma rio un poco "Gracias al Bakusai Tenketsu, finalmente obtubiste algo de defensa, aho. Pero puedo terminar esta pelea en cualquier segundo, si quisiera que murieras. Agradeceme que tu muerte no esta en mis planes" Al decir esto Ranma extendio sus brazos "Double Mouko Takabisha" dijo tranquilamente mientras un par de rafagas de energia salian de sus manos   
  
Ryoga bloqueo la primera... pero la segunda le dio de lleno y cayo al suelo nuevamente "De-demonios"   
  
Ranma sonrio honestamente "Tu defensa es algo buena contra golpes normales... pero contra ki en forma de energia es bastante patetica"   
  
Ryoga rio un poco mientras se reincorporaba "No perdere esta pelea"   
  
Ranma asintio y luego miro hacia atras para asegurarse de que Akane estubiera bien, suspiro al notar que solo la habian dormido y que ahora estaba rodeado por los tres...   
  
"Jejeje... Que grasioso, ¿No que querias derrotarme justamente?"   
  
Ryoga miro a Tatewaki y luego a Kodachi "Salgan de aqui" ordeno   
  
Kodachi parpadeo confundida "Pero... Sanosuke... nunca fuiste capaz de derrotarlo"   
  
"No tienes que recordarmelo, y el nombre es Ryoga"   
  
Kodachi asintio y miro a Tatewaki seriamente "Vamos, llevemos a Akane a su casa"   
  
Tatewaki estaba a punto de decir algo sobre el 'hechicero' pero decidio no hacerlo "Esta bien" y levanto a Akane...   
  
"Si le pasa algo a Akane te hare pedazos"  
  
Kuno miro de reojo a Ranma y asintio "No le pasara nada si tu mueres"  
  
Ranma suspiro "Di lo que quieras..."   
  
Luego miro a Ryoga y sonrio "Vamos a rocanrolear" dijo tranquilamente al golpearlo en la cara con un golpe directo de su puño   
  
Ryoga salio volando hasta la pared del dojo "¡¡¡Arghhh!!!"   
  
Ranma se saboreo la mano "Esa fuerza use en mis golpes contra Saffuron... claro que puedo hacer mas ahora con mis recuerdos de mi vida pasada... pero esto sera mas que suficiente para ti con tus 'nuevas' abilidades"   
  
Ryoga se reincorporo nuevamente y miro con odio a su oponente "Te hare pedazos"   
  
"Lo oi muchas veces, y no me refiero a de muchas personas, ¿sabes?" dijo con una gran sonrisa   
  
Ryoga volvio a gruñir "¡Shi Shi Houko Dan!" grito al expulsar una rafaga de energia cinco veces mas grande que la ultima vez   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras desaparecia, esquivando el ataque y reapareciendo detras de Ryoga   
  
"¡El golpe de los colmillos!" grito realizando su tecnica favorita de la otra vida... golpeando de lleno a su oponente... y haciendo saltar sangre por todos lados   
  
"¡¡¡AGHHHH!!!" grito de dolor la reencarnacion de Sanosuke   
  
Ranma sonrio al ver a Ryoga caer al suelo "No te preocupes, solo lastime tu hombro y no es nada grave... pero es una herida profunda... curala..." sonrio "Tengo entendido que Tofu regreso" al decir eso bostezo "Mmm, si dejaron a Akane en casa eso quiere decir que no tengo nada mas que hacer, hasta mañana" al decir eso se retiro  
  
-----------------  
Fin del tercer episodio  
-----------------  
  
Notas del autor: Bueno, este episodio fue basicamente para traer un par de personajes mas a la historia... ¡Estoy manteniendo un ritmo de un episodio por dia y eso me tiene muy contento! Aunque en algun momento la racha seguro va a parapr por un dia o dos (Maximo). Bueno... el proximo es el ultimo episodio tipo 'prologo' para presentar personajes... Y luego comenzara la primera arca argumental importante. Calculo para este fic unos 20 episodios maximo. Y... voy a tratar de prometer en enfocarme solamente en este fic por un muy BUEN tiempo.  
  
Kuno no lucho con Ranma por su vida pasada, solo lo hizo por su actual vida.   
  
Kodachi lo hizo por... Yahiko  
  
Ryoga simplemente odia a Ranma y a Saitoh, motivo suficiente  
  
*Salta como loco* ¡53K en solo un par de dias! ¡Es algo que pocos autores han logrado! ñ_ñ creo, y ademas tengo que recordar que cuando publico un episodio ya tengo mas de la mitad del proximo ^_^ eso me mantiene con nuevos capitulos rapidos  
  
El proximo episodio va a tratar de Akane tratando de controlar algunos de los recuerdos mas... jugosos de su vida pasada. Ademas un par de personajes mas obtienen recuerdos de sus pasados.   
  



	4. Sueños

Otra Oportunidad   
  
Capitulo _4_ Sueños  
  
-----------------  
Akane abrio los ojos agitadamente "Uh uh uh... esto, esto no puede... no puede ser..." habia tenido un sueño muy diferente a lo usual   
  
Un sueño del pasado   
  
Pero no ese sueño no traia los recuerdos que normalmente venian a su mente...   
  
Era algo que la superaba completamente  
  
Akane salio de su cama y miro alrededor... "¿Ranma?"   
  
Escucho un ruido en el techo y sonrio levemente mientras abria la ventana de su abitacion y salto al techo con una destreza increible   
  
Ranma arqueo una ceja "¿Sucede algo Onna?" pregunto  
  
"Pense que estarias en tu abitacion" comento Akane mientras se sentaba al lado de Ranma   
  
El muchacho suspiro "Oyaji dijo algo de que queria estar a solas con Okasan"   
  
Akane se sonrojo un momento "¿Y te obligo a dormir afuera?"   
  
"¿Uh? No, solo vine aqui para meditar" respondio Ranma mientras sonreia, cerrando los ojos   
  
"..." Akane queria decir mas, pero no podia... habia algo que se lo impedia   
  
"¿De que quieres hablar?" pregunto tranquilamente el muchacho  
  
"Tube un sueño..."   
  
"¡Yatta! Estabas durmiendo y tenias un sueño, ¡Que raro Onna!" dijo molesto el muchacho  
  
El rostro de Akane se torno rojo de furia mientras golpeaba al artista marcial con su mazo interdimencional "¡Ranma no Baka!"   
  
"Ouch"   
  
Akane quito el mazo de la cabeza de Ranma "Fue un sueño diferente"   
  
Ranma a pesar de tener un ENORME chichon en la cabeza asintio firmemente, su rostro ahora mostraba seriedad "¿Del pasado?" pregunto   
  
Akane miro al suelo "... Si" respondio finalmente   
  
Ranma rio un poco... pero al notar la mirada asesina de Akane se cayo "¿Y de que parte del pasado?"   
  
Akane se sonrojo, abrio la boca para hablar pero no pudo... trago aire y volvio a intentar... sin mucho exito que digamos   
  
"Si no vas a hablar..." comenzo a decir Ranma mientras se levantaba   
  
Akane lo detubo "No tan rapido baka, tengo que decirte esto si en verdad quieres una relacion"   
  
Ranma la miro un momento y luego suspiro aburrido al sentarse "¿Vas a hablar o no?"   
  
Akane sonrio pero luego miro al suelo nuevamente "Es... sobre..."   
  
"¿Sobre que?"   
  
Akane volvio a tragar aire "La noche de bodas de Kaoru y Kenshin" respondio finalmente   
  
Ranma se quedo callado  
  
"Sabia que no debia decirtelo" dijo Akane mientras se levantaba   
  
"¿Crees que tienes problemas?" pregunto Ranma molesto   
  
"¿Eh?"   
  
"Tengo que tener los recuerdos de Saitoh... Eso es algo muy molesto aunque sirven las tecnicas que obtube"   
  
Akane parpadeo confundida "¿A que te refieres?"   
  
"Tu solo estubiste con un hombre en tu vida pasada, Kenshin, pero yo... estube con algunas mujeres mas"   
  
Akane repitio su parpadeo "¿Uh?"   
  
"En mi... primera batalla sangrienta como tu dijiste ayer... fui corrompido"   
  
"Aun no entiendo"   
  
"Estaba shockeado... y bueno... contrate a..."   
  
Akane cerro los ojos "No te molestes en decirlo"   
  
"... una prostituta" termino de decir Ranma   
  
Akane lo golpeo con su mazo "¡Te dije que no lo dijeras!"   
  
Ranma asintio "Pero no tenia por que hacerte caso Onna, de cualquier forma... luego me conoci a una chica de la que me enamore, me case con ella y bueno, tambien con ella..."   
  
Ranma estaba por terminar la oracion cuando Akane le dio una mirada asesina, al final decidio no completar la oracion   
  
"Pero murio en el parto" comento mientras miraba la laguna del patio   
  
"Lo siento"   
  
"No lo tienes que hacer, fue en la vida pasada, es una herida tan vieja que no duele y no existe en esta vida"   
  
Akane suspiro "La mescla de personalidades es realmente molesta"   
  
"¡Hahaha!" rio maniaticamente el muchacho, luego se cayo "Finalmente esta Tokio"   
  
"La segunda esposa de Saitoh" Akane se aseguro en referise a Saitoh como una persona diferente de Ranma   
  
Ranma sonrio mientras asentia "Pero no de Ranma"   
  
"¿Y quien sera la esposa de Ranma" pregunto Akane con una sonrisa algo malisiosa   
  
"¿No lo se? ¿Tal vez alguien como tu?" al decir eso Ranma acerco su rostro al de Akane   
  
Akane asintio lentamente mientras imitaba las acciones de Ranma y lo besaba   
  
Fue un beso simple, rapido "Lo que no ubiera hecho por ver a Saitoh asi..."   
  
"Yo no soy completamente Saitoh, y lo sabes"  
  
Akane asintio mientras recibia un beso por parte de Ranma en el cuello... dio un salto repentino "¿Que crees que haces?" pregunto molesta   
  
Ranma parpadeo "Pense que..."   
  
"¡Pensaste mal hentai!" grito al golpearlo y mandarlo a volar   
  
"¡¡¡Wahhhh!!!" grito la reencarnacion de Saitoh mientras salia de la atmosfera...   
  
-----------------  
  
Un dia despues en el Ucchan's   
  
Ukyo parpadeo al mirar a su 'camarero' el cual, como siempre, estaba vestido como mujer "¿Por que sigues haciendo eso?" pregunto molesta la cocinera   
  
"¿Oro?" pregunto confundido el kunoichi masculino   
  
"Eres la reencarnacion de ese tal Battosai, ¿verdad?"  
  
Konatsu dejo de limpiar el piso y miro a los ojos a su 'amada' segun su retorcida mente lo imaginaba "Eso fue lo que dijeron... y recuerdo algo de mi vida pasada, Ukyo-sama"   
  
Ukyo suspiro aburrida "¿Que dices si vamos a buscarte nueva ropa?"   
  
Kenzan parpadeo confundido, miro su kimono y luego a Ukyo "¿Que hay de malo con esto?"   
  
"¡Es para mujer!"   
  
"Per..."   
  
Ukyo miro de reojo a Kenzan mientras lo interrumpia "Ni se te ocurra decir que eres mujer Konatsu" luego suspiro molesta "¡y no dejes de limpiar!"   
  
Kenzan asintio felizmente y comenzo a limpiar nuevamente   
  
Ukyo estaba molesa "¿Realmente eres un hombre?"   
  
En un segundo Konatsu termino de limpiar el suelo y le asintio a Ukyo "Soy un hombre" miro su kimono y rio un poco "Supongo"   
  
Ukyo sonrio y camino hacia la puerta"Vamos a comprarte nueva ropa" no era una pregunta, era una orden  
  
Konatsu suspiro y siguio a Ukyo "¡Espereme Ukyo-sama!"   
  
Una vena aparecio en la frente de Ukyo "¿Piensas que tu eres la mujer y yo el hombre o que?"   
  
Kenzan se sonrojo "No..."   
  
Ukyo solto un bufido molesta, pero luego una sonrisa casi alienigena invadio su rostro al ver una tienda de ropa "¡Vamos!" grito mientras agarraba a Konatsu de la oreja   
  
"¡Ouch! Oye no soy un niño"   
  
"¡No, y tampoco eres una niña asi que vamos!"  
  
Luego de unas... tres horas ambos salieron, Kenzan ahora estaba vestido como un hombre, tenia unos pantalones negros con una remera blanca y una campera negra que lo hacia ver como un luchador "¿Y esto por que?" pregunto algo incomodo con la ropa   
  
Ukyo rio un poco "Perdon, queria verte disfrazado de Kyo"   
  
"¿Kyo?" dijo preguntado el ninja   
  
Ukyo asintio "Despues lo veremos, creo que te va mejor la ropa de ninja, ¿no lo crees?"   
  
Konatsu suspiro "No puedo creer que hayamos pasado tres horas ahi adentro para comprar esto y ahora me dices que me va mejor la ropa de ninja..."   
  
"Callado" interrumpio Ukyo  
  
Konatsu se callo y miro confundido a Ukyo "¿Sucede algo?"   
  
"Nada, solo que me sorprendio verte asi" sonrio Ukyo "De cualquier forma te vez muy bien con esa ropa, aunque sigo pensando que te vez mejor con la de ninja"   
  
Konatsu asintio de repente desaparecio y reaparecio con su ropa de ninja "¿Asi esta mejor?"   
  
"Mucho mejor, y quedate con esa ropa... es realmente molesto que finjas ser mujer"   
  
Kenzan asintio "Si no necesitas nada mas me retirare, voy a entrenar un poco"   
  
"Ire contigo"   
  
Kenzan suspiro pero asintio   
  
"Kukuku" rio otra voz   
  
Konatsu se puso delante de Ukyo "¿Quien eres?" pregunto   
  
Un enorme hombre aparecio detras de un poste de luz, era increible pensar que alguien tan robusto pudiera esconoderse ahi "Te matare Battosai"   
  
"¿Oro? ¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto confundido el ninja   
  
El hombre sonrio, ahora si podria divertirse "Cien fueron los que murieron en mis manos en mi otra vida"  
  
Konatsu parpadeo "Mmm, ¿Y eso que significa?"   
  
"¿No lo recuerdas?" pregunto molesto el hombre   
  
"¿Deberia?"   
  
"¡Senkaku era mi nombre!"   
  
La mirada de Kenza cambio por un instante en la de un asesino "Ahora recuerdo fuiste el primer sirviente de Shishio al que me enfrente, dime, ¿Cual es tu nombre ahora?"   
  
Senkaku asintio satisfecho por que lo recordaran "Ryuta Yamashi..." miro a Ukyo y sonrio "La matare a ella primero y luego a ti, ahora no eres tan fuerte como antes"   
  
Kenzan miro a Ukyo "Sal de aqui" ordeno   
  
Pero Ukyo estaba mirando a Ryuta... "Es el..."   
  
"¿Oro?"   
  
"El... el mato a los padres del niño"   
  
Konatsu parpadeo "¿Perdon?"   
  
"¡Es ese maldito asesino!"  
  
"¿Misao-san?" pregunto el Kunoichi   
  
Ukyo asintio "Ahora... recuerdo... era Misao Makimachi en mi otra vida"   
  
"Vaya... que interesante reuinion... ¡Pero ahora los acabare!" grito mientras de la nada sacaba de la nada un Zambato   
  
Kenzan sonrio "En mi otra vida pelee con alguien con esa arma y lo derrote"   
  
"¡Pero yo soy mucho mas fuerte!" grito mientras movia la espada facilmente tratando de aplastar a Ukyo con la gigantesca espada, pero la cocinera simplemente dio un salto esquivando el ataque   
  
"¿Crees que nos ganaras a ambos?" pregunto molesta   
  
"Solo yo peleare" afirmo el Kunoichi mientras sacaba su Sakabato   
  
"Oh... ¿Asi que el pequeño samurai disfrazado de ninja va a pelear?"   
  
Kenzan fruncio el ceño "Eres realmente molesto..." dio un salto cayendo debajo de su oponente "¡El destello del dragon de la Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu!" grito al realizar uno de los movimientos especiales dando un golpe con la espada en forma vertical en la garganta de su oponente...   
  
Senkaku cayo y no se volvio a levantar   
  
Kenzan le sonrio a Ukyo "¿Esta bien Ukyo-sama?"   
  
"Si..." luego miro al antiguo subordinado de Shishio "Lo derrotaste de la misma manera"   
  
Konatsu miro al hombre y nego con la cabeza "En aquella ocacion el habia sido derrotado antes de que usara el destello del dragon"  
  
Ukyo asintio lentamente mientras le sonreia a Kenshin, no a Konatsu, sino a Kenshin "Es bueno volver a recordar"   
  
"No siempre" afirmo Konatsu mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el Ucchan's   
  
Ukyo le sonrio, esta vez a la parte de Konatsu en el hombre "¿Que haremos ahora?" pregunto   
  
Kenzan miro hacia todos lados "No lo se, pero me preocupa que la gente de Shishio tambien haya vuelto a la vida, ¿por que?" se pregunto   
  
"No se necesita tener un por que" contesto Ukyo   
  
Desde la sombras una figura malefica observba, solo una sonrisa pudo ser vista en su rostro... una sonrisa retorcida... maliciosa "Exelente... finalmente todo esta saliendo como Shishio-sama lo queria" rapidamente la sombra desaparecio  
  
-----------------  
  
Yamane suspiro mientras cambiaba de canal "Aburrido..." volvio a cambiar de canal, un anime estaba en el aire "Mmmm... mejor otro dia" dijo mientras apagaba la television   
  
Se paro y sonrio "¿Tal vez deba ir a ver a Kenshin? Le agradara saber que yo tambien renaci... nahhh mejor despues"   
  
"Yama-chan, ¿sucede algo?" pregunto su madre   
  
"Que no me digas chan madre"   
  
La mujer rio un poco "De cualquier forma... ¿Quieres algo de te?" dijo mientras traia una bandeja con te y galletas  
  
"¿Oro? ¿Por que?"  
  
"Es hora de que comas para prepararte para tu clase de artes marciales"   
  
"¿Artes marciales?" pregunto confundido Yamane "¿Donde?"   
  
"El dojo Tendo, ¿Acaso no dijiste que ibas a entrenar ahi?"   
  
"Ehhrrmm, ¿Yo dije eso?"   
  
"No que yo recuerde... ¡Pero la menor de los Tendo amablemente se ofrecio a entrenarte gratis!"   
  
"Maldigo a Kaoru..."   
  
"¿Kaoru? Se llama Akane Yama-chan"   
  
"¡Que no me llames chan!" grito molesto el muchacho mientras comenzaba a comer, sabia que necesitaria las energias despues   
  
-----------------  
  
Ranma sonrio mientras veia como Akane 'entrenaba' a Yamane... mas bien parecia alguna clase de tortura ya que el muchacho no parecia estar aprendiendo mucho... a menos que ser golpeado maniaticamente sea llamado aprender   
  
"¡Hahaha!" rio   
  
Akane paro de darle la golpiza a Yamane y miro a Ranma "El siguiente eres tu"   
  
"¡Aho! ¡Intentalo Onna!"   
  
Akane solto un bufido "Por ahora tomaremos un receso de diez minutos" le dijo a Yamane... quien estaba tirado en el piso 'algo' adolorido   
  
Ranma espero a ver como Akane se alejaba para pararse "Se que tu fuiste quien organizo la pequeña fiesta de ayer"   
  
Yamane sonrio "Consideralo una venganza por el entrenamiento de Akane"   
  
"Ku ku ku" rio maniaticamente Ranma "Considera este entrenamiento como una venganza por la pequeña fiesta, por cierto, ¿Sabias que Ryoga ahora esta en el... bueno, quisiera decir hospital pero en realidad solo es una clinica"  
  
Yamane asintio "El estupido dijo que podria solo... por cierto, ¿Como fue que le golpeaste el hombro asi sin usar espada?"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Eso es un secreto muchacho, uno que aun no estas calificado para conocer"   
  
Yamane solto un bufido al reincorporarse "Ouch... pega muy duro..."   
  
"Como mula... pero eso te hara fuerte"   
  
"¡Ya soy fuerte!"   
  
"¿A si?" pregunto un sonriente Ranma "¿Acaso eres mas fuerte que en tu vida pasada a la misma edad?"   
  
Yamane parpadeo y luego miro sus manos "Pues..."   
  
"¡Hahaha!" rio nuevamente Ranma, esta risa estaba comenzando a molestar realmente a Yamane "Lo sabia, en tu ultima vida eras mucho mas fuerte"   
  
Yamane miro al piso "Supongo que esta epoca no es tan buena para entrenar..."   
  
"Te equivocas, esta epoca esta llena de peligros, no los mismos de hace cien años, pero peligros reales de cualquier forma"   
  
"¿Que quieres decir?" pregunto confundido, realmente confundido el joven Yamane   
  
Akane abrio la puerta del dojo sorpendiendo al par, e interrumpiendo a Ranma de su respuesta "¡Ranma! ¿Que fue lo que hiciste ahora?" pregunto realmente molesta la muchacha   
  
"¿Uh? ¿Y yo que hice ahora?"   
  
"¡Eso fue lo que te pregunte! ¡Aqui hay un policia que quiere verte!"   
  
El oficial detras de ella "Ejem" tosio dentro de su mano   
  
Akane se sonrojo dejando pasar al policia "Yamane, sera mejor que pospongamos la clase"   
  
"¡Que mala suerte!" mintio el muchacho mientras se iba corriendo sin decir otra pregunta   
  
Akane miro confundida al muchacho retirarse "Curioso" luego miro de reojo a Ranma "Si me entero de que estas metido en algo raro..."   
  
Ranma sonrio "No te preocupes Onna, estoy seguro que el oficial no esta aqui por mi, almenos no en el sentido de que quiere llevarme a la carcel o algo asi, ¿Verdad oficial?"   
  
El policia sonrio mientras asentia "Es una cuestion... oficial, super secreta, si nos disculpa"   
  
Akane asintio lentamente y se retiro del dojo, dejando cerrada la puerta detras de ella   
  
Ranma suspiro "Si escuchas detras de la puerta no tiene sentido que te vayas"   
  
"Demonios" se escucho la voz de Akane detras de la puerta   
  
El oficial sonrio "Mis hombres dijeron la verdad, eres realmente bueno"   
  
"¿Que es lo que sucede?"   
  
"Hay un asunto muy delicado, si algo sale mal podria terminar en una guerra con los Estados Unidos"   
  
"¿A si? ¿Y por que viene a mi?"   
  
"Alguien capaz de matar a una bestia como Taro con tal facilidad merece mis respetos"   
  
Ranma asintio "Aun no me ha dicho su nombre"   
  
"Rampo Megure, inspector de la policia de Tokyo"   
  
"Ah... interesante, ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?"   
  
"Como ya le dije, es un asunto delicado que nos supera, un militar renegado de los Estados Unidos esta sembrando el caos... aunque aun no es algo que hay hecho mucho ruido, si algo sale mal..."   
  
"Ya entendi... Todos prefieren dejarlo en el mayor secreto pocible, ¿verdad?"   
  
El inspector Rampo asintio "¿Ayudaras?"   
  
"Aun no me ha dicho cual es el caso concretamente"   
  
Rampo suspiro "Como ya le dije, un militar anda sembrando el caos... parece tener algo con las armas... un verdadero psicopata"   
  
"¿Armas?"   
  
"Cualquier cosa, cuchillos, espadas, pistolas... lanza cohetes... y su ultima adquisicion, un tanque"   
  
Ranma sonrio "Un tanque... interesante, suena a Chou"   
  
"¿Chou?" pregunto confundido el oficial "Tengo entendido que se llama Roger Tucker"   
  
"Ahhh, me referia a un viejo... conocido, le encantaban los juguetes filosos"   
  
"Suena a un psicopata"   
  
"Lo era en cierto sentido... ¿Y donde se ha reportado que lo vieron por ultima vez?" pregunto Ranma interesado por el caso   
  
"Se dirige a Kyoto... si llega ahi... estaremos perdidos, el pueblo exigira respuestas y el gobierno no tendra otra cosa que hacer mas que responder a las exigencias... y lo mas seguro..."   
  
"Es que estalle una guerra" completo Ranma con una sonrisa "Los ayudare, si me da algun trabajo en la policia"   
  
"¿Eh? No pense que estubiera interesado"   
  
"Pues lo estoy, y tengo edad como para trabajar" sonrio Ranma "Me interesaria la policia"   
  
"Ultimamente hay casos muy extraños" advirtio el inspector   
  
Ranma asintio "Supongo, pero estoy acostumbrado a lo extraño, lo extraño para mi es lo normal"   
  
"Interesante... ¿Realizara solo la operacion?"   
  
"No lo creo... necesitare algo de ayuda, y uno de los que necesito esta herido... pero se recuperara dentro de tres dias maximo"   
  
"¿Tres dias? Esta bien..." el inspector le dio la mano a Ranma "Bienvenido, oficial Saotome"   
  
Ranma sonrio honestamente "Por algun motivo siempre quise este trabajo"   
  
El inspector sonrio "Disculpeme pero tengo que regresar, tengo un caso de asesinato que tengo que atender"   
  
"¿Asesinato?"   
  
"No tiene nada que ver con lo que te interesa, es un caso normal de asesinato, algo extraño, tal vez tenga a algunos Yakuza involucrados pero no es la gran cosa" Al decir eso el inspector se retiro   
  
Ranma solo sonrio "Exelente... Asi que Chou a renacido, tendremos oportunidad para enfrentarlo de neuvo..." de repente recordo el detalle del tanque "Ryoga sera necesario esta vez..."  
  
-----------------  
  
Ryoga estaba en la clinica del doctor Tofu... "¡¡¡Achuh!!!" grito al estornudar   
  
De repente la puerta de su habitacion se abrio y entro el doctor "Que sorpresa, tienes muchas fuerzas Ryoga-kun"   
  
Ryoga asintio "Ranma nunca habia pegado tan fuerte... pero recibi golpes similares en el pasado... o mas bien peores"   
  
"¿Peores?"   
  
Ryoga asintio "Mori pero regrese en esa ocacion"   
  
"Vaya... pero esta vez no se trata de algo tan... espectacular, ¿no?"   
  
Ryoga asintio "¿En cuanto tiempo cree que estare recuperado?"   
  
Tofu suspiro "Dos dias, tal vez tres si no te cuidas"   
  
Ryoga suspiro molesto "No se por que tengo este horrible pensamiento pero creo que tendre un nuevo reto que derrotar"   
  
"¿Eh? ¿Reto?"   
  
Ryoga sonrio "Algo del pasado.. muy en el pasado" afirmo el muchacho sonriendo   
  
"Ni modo... si el reto es en dos o tres dias estara bien, por cierto, mañana podras salir... pero sin peleas, ¿Queda entendido?"   
  
"Hai sensei"   
  
-----------------  
Fin del cuarto episodio  
-----------------  
  
Notas del autor: Pense que este episodio seria mas corto... y lo seria, no tenia planeado colocar ninguna pelea 'importante' aqui, pero supongo tube que colocar varias cosas que se necesitaban para el futuro y no era necesario esperar al proximo episodio... Con esto termina la primer arca argumental, Ahora comienza lo divertido, Shishio *sonrie maliciosamente* Es algo que les gustara, Shishio no sera ningun personaje de Ranma 1/2, mas bien sera un Yakuza... o mejor algo mas interesante que tengo bien planeado... ¡¡¡Jajajajaja!!! Mantengo el ritmo *comienza a bailar* pero aun nadie lo lee mucho jeje *se rasca la cabeza* pero dentro de poco lo haran, ya saben, por Cartoon Network  
  
Con esto comienza la minisaga de los "Diez espadas", el viaje a Kyoto sera solo para enfrentarse a Chou, nada importante (Supongo)   
  
Alguien me dijo que Aoshi le iba mejor a Ranma, pues a mi me parece que no... pero bueno, gustos son gustos, creo que si Saitoh no ubiera pasado por la guerra seria mucho mas parecido a Ranma. Ademas, Aoshi huye de los problemas, contrariamente a Ranma (Perdonen ese comentario, fans de Aoshi). Y hablando de Aoshi, el aparecera, pero algo mas adelante.   
  
El proximo episodio los Shin-Kenshin-gumi van a ir a Kyoto a detener a Chou... y mas cosas interesantes ocurriran con el correr de la historia... 


End file.
